


Day 1

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: Yeosang doesn’t know how to lock doors.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946566
Kudos: 67





	Day 1

The jingling of the keys turning in the lock echoed through the empty living room of the dorm as Mingi opened the front door to darkness. He sighed, knowing that he’d be scolded the next day for staying out too late—he had been in the studio all night trying to clean up the THANXX choreography. Moving through the dark, he closed the door quietly and felt his way to the hallway successfully without bumping into anything. The closer he got to the doors of their rooms, the more he appreciated his past self for showering at the company building because he wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and let himself be taken over by the sweet embrace of sleep.

A huge yawn ripped its way through him as he turned the doorknob to his and Yeosang’s shared room and when he regained his composure he was met with a sight he was sure would remain burned in his brain. Yeosang was frozen on his bed, body enveloped by one of Mingi’s sweaters with one hand wrapped around his cock. Mingi’s eyes scanned over the scene and neither of them dared to say a word. Both of their faces were about as red as the head of Yeosang’s erect cock, which Mingi noted had the smallest bits of (what he assumed was) precum dribbling down.

Mingi crossed the room slowly, closing the door behind him softly before he does. 

“I-I can explain-“ Yeosang stammered before he was cut off. 

“Don’t worry about it. Do… Do you need some help?”

The question caught Yeosang off guard. He didn’t know what to do — he’d never expressed his feelings for Mingi before and after being caught, he sure as hell wasn’t prepared to do it now. 

But this? He had to be dreaming because  _ this  _ is fucking crazy. Or at least that’s what Yeosang told himself.  _ It’s the only way to make sense of the situation.  _

“Or we can both pretend this never happened and I can just go to bed...“

Mingi gave a shy smile and sat on the end of the bed, leaving space in between them. 

“I- You really want to…?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to, would I?” Mingi chuckled and moved to sit beside him, eyes cast down to where Yeosang was trying — and failing — to hide his erection. “So, will you let me help you?”

Yeosang stared at him for a moment before nodding and moving his hands away, fully presenting his cock to him. Mingi didn’t hesitate to wrap his hand around it, his big hand almost fully enveloping it. The sight alone was enough to arouse Mingi, but the soft gasp from Yeosang was the icing on the cake. Yeosang didn’t miss the way that Mingi’s cock twitched under his basketball shorts. 

“W-Wait…”

Mingi paused and looked up at Yeosang, waiting for him to continue. 

“Let me help you too. It’s only fair, right?”

“Yeosang you really don’t have to.”

“ _ I want to. _ ”

That’s how the two found themselves in their current position — Mingi’s hand wrapped around Yeosang’s cock and Yeosang’s smaller hand wrapped around Mingi’s, one of the hoodie’s sleeves shoved between Yeosang’s lips and Mingi with his face buried into Yeosang’s shoulder to keep them quiet.

Mingi paused, pulling his hand away and making Yeosang do the same. Before he could ask why, Mingi threw one leg over his waist, hovering just above his petite body before pressing his lips against Yeosang’s in a searing kiss. Mingi lowered his hips and ground his cock against Yeosang’s, swallowing the whimpers that left him. 

The feeling of their slick cocks rocking against each other was enough to push Yeosang over the edge, cum spurting out onto his stomach. The relief he felt only lasted for a few seconds until he was writhing underneath him again. Mingi never stopped rocking his cock against Yeosang’s as he raced to his orgasm, so Yeosang wrapped his hand around both cocks, a sweet whimper leaving him as he tightened his grip. Not long after, Mingi came into his hand and on his stomach, combining with Yeosang’s own. 

The room was filled with nothing but their breathing when Mingi rolled over to lay on his back beside Yeosang. They sat in silence for a moment before Yeosang turned to look up at Mingi. 

“Do we have to talk about this?”

“We should, but… We can wait until tomorrow. We should get cleaned up before the boys find us like that and go to bed. It’s late anyway.”

Mingi smiled and sat up, offering a hand to Yeosang before leading him out and down the hall to the bathroom. 

Seonghwa sighed and shook his head finally taking the earplugs out from his ears. 

“I can’t ever get any peace in this house.”


End file.
